Boukoku Kamayude
|image1 = Boukoku.png |age = 15-16 |gender = Female |classification = Human |relatives = Boumei Kamayude (Mother) |occupation = Student |affiliation = Science Club |work_of_origin = Oogiri |manga_debut = Oogiri, Chapter 2 }} Boukoku Kamayude ( , Kamayude Bōkoku) is a main character of one of the short stories in Oogiri. She is the daughter of the famous Boumei Kamayude, who scientifically proved the existance of heaven, and an underclassman and transfer student in Kenbayashi's school. Personality Boukoku initially comes across as a very strange underclassman, suddenly appearing in the science club and starting to rant. However, despite this eccentric appearance and demeanor, she is a very intelligent and cunning person, being able to easily "seduce" Kenbayashi into doing her bidding (although admittedly, he is not exactly the brightest individual). She also appears to be a hateful person, calling both her mother and Kenbayashi idiots. She says that she holds no grudge against her late parent, or anyone else, but her actions make this unclear. She also seemingly has no regard for human life, as she doesn't care at all about Kenbayashi dying, even though she was clearly responsible. Appearance Boukoku is a petite girl with short black hair and black eyes, who looks very similar to her mother. She is often hunched back, and holds her hands up like a zombie. Another prominent aspect is her lack of eyebrows. She wears black lipstick and black eyeliner, as well as black painted nails and a black choker around her neck. She is also shown wearing her school's uniform, consisting of a black sailor uniform, over which she wears a white labcoat, a long skirt and black stockings. Background Boukoku is the illegitimate daughter of Boumei Kamayude, who kept her a secret so she wouldn't be harassed by all the people after her. Since her mother's discovery, she has been exiled from the scientific community, because she found out that the average person has no way to get into heaven. According to Boukoku, Boumei also had the habit to hit her daughter and take out her frustration on her, which led to her daughter hating her. Boumei died at some point in the past. Ever since then, Boukoku has had to transfer schools constantly, in order to not be found out and ostracized. After hearing of the her current school's science club's ambitions to find a way to get into heaven, she offered to help them and joined. Quotes *(Boukoku when she first appeared in the science club) "I like this. "I'm definetly going to heaven, even though I'm not nice." Especially that part." *(Boukoku when confronted by Chinoike) "...I don't like it... Especially the fact that heaven is such a pristine place. And that it's a place to reward good deeds. So 1000 billion bastards sent into heaven, ruining that utopia!" *(Boukoku to Chinoike after Kenbayashi's death) "I don't have any plans to stop garbage that wants to commit suicide, like my mom." *(Boukoku to Chinoike) "Even if there is a heaven, no one has gone there for fifty years. Do you really think that heaven is still functioning properly?" Appearances *Oogiri, "RKD-EK9" Short Story Trivia *Boukoku's first name means "ruined country". *Boukoku's last name, Kamayude, means "boiling to death". *Boukoku's name is similar to her mother's, Boumei Kamayude ( , Kamayude Bōmei), whose first name means "seeking asylum (in another country)". Category:Oogiri Category:Characters Category:Female